Our Week
by mandicullen
Summary: It all started with that week. The one week out of my 10 years of existence that would change my life completely." Alice has a vision that will change Nessi is some major way.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with that week. The one week out of my 10 years of existence that would change my life completely. The week I became, as my father would say, a woman. Even though grandpa said I was a "woman" 2 years ago, I have the body and mind of a 17 year old. Moreover, the week Jake would become a "dead dog." This week is Alice's fault.

As I was lying in bed listening to my new cd Jacob made for me, I could sense something was going to happen, something Alice related. My favorite little aunt had been quite all day. I had barely seen her at all. This had me worried.

I would know what was happening, but dad decided I needed to be grounded. I did not do anything! Yesterday, while Jake and I were hanging out in my room, dad rudely came in and pulled Jacob out of the room by his shirt collar. Jacob looked scared. Dad looked mad. I tried to listen in on there "one-way" conversation, but all I could hear was dad yelling about my tank top and my skirt. Then something about Jacob's mind being in the gutter. That puzzled me. Why is Jake's mind in the gutter? What was he thinking about?

Suddenly I hear a low growl. Crap dad was listening to my thoughts. He stormed in and started growling more at me. Wow dad was pissed. He muttered something about a dumb dog and me being grounded and then he left.

"Nessi?" Jacob muttered. He looked pretty guilty. "Yeah Jake?" his look continued to puzzle me. He kept staring around my room. Never meeting my gaze.

After a pause that seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke again "uuuuuummmmm…nothing uuuuhh I got to go" he ran to the window, and jumped out and onto a tree. Dad growled again from the living room. What was up with him?

Before I could think anymore about what happened yesterday, Alice ran into my room giggling. The look of pure bliss on her face scared me. She quickly closed my door and danced over to my bed, giggling as she moved closer and closer to me.

"Guess what Nessi?" Alice sang. Oh my God. What did Alice do this time? "What Alice" I sang back. Alice started getting closer to me. Her giggling got lauder.

"Oh Nessi isn't it wonderful. I had a vision" Alice was bouncing up and down on my overly stuffed bed at this point. "Yes Alice that is wonderful," I said. This made her start giggling even more. It was obvious she did not notice my sarcasm, which was one of the best traits I inherited from my mother.

"Don't worry Nessi I have a plan and yes it will work." What was she talking about? Before I could ask, she leapt off my bed in one graceful bound and started heading for the door. As she left she muttered "Just wait for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok wow thanks to those who have read the first chapter this one is way better. thank you for the advise people on your the best!!!! if you like whats happening let me know please!!! just click that little reveiw button. i dont care if its just 3 words. that would be lovely. do you want something to happen? ill add it in if it goes with my plot line! okay ill keep writting as long as you like it and ill probably put up another chapter tomorrow!!! thanks! love yall!!!**

**Disclaimer: woah look its a disclaimer! i do not own twilight or any of its characters (sadly) nor do i own jacobs body (sadly again) nor do i own edward or japser or emmitt (even though they are all sexy) **

What did she mean by 'Just wait for tomorrow'? Alice's little remark through me into a frenzy of worry and confusion, and by the sound of laughter coming from the main house I could tell uncle Jasper was enjoying my mood.

To keep my mind off what Alice said, I busied myself with cleaning my spacious room in our cottage. For some reason Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice thought I needed a huge room with frilly girl things on the walls and a big, overstuffed bed to go along with it. I would have been fine with a simple décor, but Alice would not hear of it. Dad said she killed for moments like this and that I should just let her do what she wanted. So eventually, I let Alice and Rosalie have their way and my room is now a girly paradise. The only thing Alice does not like in my room is the various band posters on my walls. She said it messed up the fung sway.

I heard a roar of laughter coming from the main house. Dad must have told everyone what I was thinking, again. That is the one of the bad things of living with a family of vampires, they know about everything that is going on in your life even if you do not want them to know.

While I was laying on the floor next the oversized surround sound system in my room and listening to the We the Kings cd I got for my birthday last year, my mother came in and tried to flop onto by bed. Instead of landing gracefully on the bed as if a normal vampire would, she fell on the floor with a dull thud landing with her feet in the air over her head. Yet again a roar of laughter was heard from the main house. All I could do was smile and shake my head.

Still looking frazzled mom started to sit up carefully. "Nessi dear, tomorrow is going to fast so you should get some sleep." I nodded my head to indicate a yes as I turned off my stereo and then walked sluggishly over to my bed. I was really tried and the lack of sleep from the night before did not help. Jacob stayed over to watch after me while my mom and dad went hunting. Instead of sleeping, we stayed up half the light talking and playing board games. I always beat Jake, but I am starting to think he lets me win.

Now tucked in for bed, mom was hovering over me smoothing and resmoothing the sheets around me. "Like I said Nessi, tomorrow will come fast. Your father and I have to tell you something tomorrow morning as well." she cooed. I touched my mother's cold hard hand to show her what I was thinking. Images of what happened with Alice earlier flooded to her mind via mine. Mom looked like she was in a trance thinking about something completely different to what I was thinking. "In the morning dear," she grinned. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Slowly standing up to leave she blew a kiss and left.

I gently drifted in and out of dreams all night. Most of them I would not remember but one dream felt so real, so natural. Jake was sitting in one of the various beanbags near my stereo system watching me. At first I thought he was asleep but then I saw him blink. I quickly acted like I was asleep and He seemed to buy it. Slowly getting up out of the beanbag, he started to walk towards me. Only then did I notice he was wearing only his cut off shorts. He must have phased to get here. He made his way across the room to my bed and knelt onto the ground so that he was close to my head. My heart started to beat extremely fast; I have never felt this way before. It was as my heart was jumping up and down like Alice was earlier today. He leaned further down so that his lips barely brushed my ear. "I love you," he whispered. I started to open my eyes to look up at his face, but he was gone in a flash out the window and through the trees surrounding the cottage.

I quickly sat up in my bed, searching my room frantically with my eyes to see where he went. After several minutes of looking and eventually getting up out of the lush bed of softness to check my closet and bathroom, I could not find Jake anywhere. Several thoughts ran through my mind. I knew Jake was like a brother to me and nothing more and I knew that sadly this was a work of my imagination and just a dream. Making my way back to my bed, I noticed one of my windows open. Thinking it was from earlier, I passed it off as a coincidence and went back to dream some more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay like i promised here is chapter 3. please REVIEW!!! i want to know what yall think. i have an idea of what is going to be next but i could use some inspiration. =D thank you for reading. next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* i dont own any of this**

Something hot and wet hit my face causing me to jump up and scream. My eyes finally adjusting to the light saw a big russet wolf sitting on top of my bed.

"EEECCKKK! JAKE, THAT'S GROSS!" I screamed as I tried to wipe the slime off my face.

Jacob gave me a silly wolf grin and then jumped off my bed, out the door, and into the living room. Moments later he came back in his human form wearing a pair of his only cut offs. After hitting an unexpected growth spurt last month, Jake out grew most of his clothes.

"Hey Nessie! What are we doing today? He asked while jumping onto my bed and shaking it in the process.

"Umm mom said she wanted to talk to us, probably something to do with Alice's weird behavior yesterday."

"That's right Bells did mention something last night to me…" I could tell Jake has his mind on something else and that would be playing with a strand of my hair. It's like a habit of his.

Getting up out of bed and heading over to the large closet I added, "Do you think something happened? I mean, first Alice acting strange and now Mom. What do you think they are plotting?"

Jacob waited awhile to respond to my questions and finally said, "Who knows. It must be a vampire chick thing."

Now dressed in a cute mini skirt and a tank top, I reappeared in the bed room only to throw the nearest object at Jacob, that object just happened to be a copy of War and Peace that was left sitting in a pile of books that I will never read.

Jacob rolled off my bed and onto the floor with a thud. "Aww Nessie I was just playing. I don't know what those two are up to!" He grinned and tossed the book back to me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I went over to help him off the floor.

"Next time Nessie please use a smaller book, preferably a paperback." He said under his breath. His comment made me grin, knowing that the book didn't hurt him, nothing will.

We walked into the living room together to see the whole family there. Mom and Dad were cuddling on the sofa across from the fireplace that Esme insisted on putting in. They looked happy together, Dad was whispering something in her ear that made her laugh. Uncle Emmett was arm wrestling Uncle Jasper at the kitchen table, while Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were disusing what they should buy me on their next shopping trip. Those two were always going out and getting me stuff that I didn't need, I was fine with converses, jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey kids!" Uncle Emmett yelled as he crushed Jasper's hand into the table.

"Hey," we called back in unison. By now Esme and Carlisle came walking into the cottage and sat down on the love chair in the corner.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to us about, Mom?" I asked. Hopefully now she would tell me what was going on.

"That's right; there is something we need to tell you." Dad said before Mom had the chance to talk, "Alice has decided that me and your mother need another honeymoon."

"Oh that's great. Where are we going?" I asked excitedly as Jake pulled me over to an over stuffed chair facing the couch. With a quick jerk, he pulled me into his lap.

"Umm sweetie about that," Mom started, "It's just going to be me and your father. Alice said we couldn't take you." The clear look of disappointment was obvious on my face. "Oh I understand."

"Don't worry honey we have someone to look after you." Dad added. Well at least I won't be alone. I have never been alone. Someone has always been there to look after me.

"Who's going to watch me?" I asked my parents. I knew that Rosalie and Emmett were going "camping" all week and Alice and Jasper were talking about visiting some old friends for a few days.

"Well we thought maybe Jake could look after you. It was Alice's idea and she said it would work out." mom said. Oh, so now I understand what Alice meant by she had a vision.

"Looks like Edward won't be the only one scoring this week," Uncle Emmett yelled from the kitchen table. This caused dad to jump off the couch and start growling at Emmett and making everyone laugh.

"Edward" Mom blushed. Wow, this made dad stop. Then he glared over in Jacob and my direction. "SHUT UP JACOB" Dad yelled. I looked up from where I was sitting in his lap only to see Jake blushing and smiling. Whatever he was just thinking about pissed Dad off.

After several minutes of mom trying to calm dad down, and my uncles adding in inappropriate comments, Alice finally spoke. "Bella, Edward? Isn't it time for you two to get going. The plane leaves in 3 hours."

Dad smiled and went off down a hallway past my room to his. Then coming back quickly with several suitcases. Alice smiled again. "I've taken the liberty to pack for both of you."

Mom and Dad said there goodbyes to everyone and then started for the door. The look mom had in her eyes told me that if she could cry she would. We have never been apart for more that 2 days at most. She looked like she was taking it harder than I was.

I could hear dad starting up his Volvo that was parked outside in front of the main house and calling one more goodbye. The rest of my family smiled and started to leave the cottage too. They all had made plans for the day. This left Jacob and me alone.

"Hey Ness." Jacob said after a while.

"What is it Jake" I replied. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"How about we spend the night at my house. You know the cabin Esme and Carlisle built for me."

A few months back, Esme and Carlisle built Jacob a cabin on the back corner of the property line. Even though it was small and had one bedroom, I liked it a lot. I thought it suited Jacob well. There was a big kitchen that opened up into the small living room and my favorite part was the patio off the side of the house. Me and Jake sat out there during the summer talking, playing games, or just enjoying each others company.

"Okay Jake" I answered, "your house is fine. Besides I do not want to be here, it will make me miss my parents too much. Just let me grab a bag and…."

"I already put clothes in Jakes closet Nessie" Alice called from the main house. Man, she thinks of everything.

"Well Nessie," Jacob said while grabbing my hand. "It's settled, lets get going."


	4. Chapter 4

**ok it had been awhile...SORRY!! i got grounded for putting off an assignment and just got back my computer. also i have finals this week and next week. but to make up for my long apsense i am going to put up another one tomorrow maybe? please comment!! i need to know what you think! LOVE YALL ~Mandi 3**

**disclaimer: ahhhh i dont own twilight or any of the amazing characters! this is sad!!!**

"Well Nessie," Jacob said while grabbing my hand. "It's settled, lets get going."

Jacob looked down at me with his big brown eyes. Something about them reminded me of stars, almost as if they were twinkling. Wow, he must really be excited.

Before I could say or do anything, I felt him pulling me through my empty house and out into the yard. His attempt to tare off my arm did not stop there because he ran full speed through the lush, green forest dragging me along behind him.

"Jake!" I yelped. "Can you please slow down? You're knocking me into trees."

Accepting my request, he slowed to a trot and finally stopped in a meadow between our houses.

"Come on Nessie we're almost there" Jake moaned as he jumped up and down like a little kid wanting a new toy.

"Why can't we just walk-?"

Whoosh. The ground and sky seemed to mix into a pool of green for a second or two. (Not that there was much difference, here in Forks everything was green.) Jake started to run faster than before and instead of being dragged, I was being carried firefighter style. Silhouettes of trees were blending as I bobbed up and down in his hold. This was unnecessary! Now I understand why mom closed her eyes when dad did this.

When we reached his cottage, he slowed down and carefully took me off his shoulder. I looked like a rag doll that has been drug through bushes. Leaves stuck out of my tangled hair and I had a rip in my top. Damn this was my favorite top. He placed me on the earth's floor and smiled like a goof ball at me.

"LAND!" I cried throwing myself into the dirt. This got a laugh out of him.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" he questioned looking concerned, then amused. He got down on his knees and looked me in the eyes, smiled, then started picking leaves out of my hair.

Rolling my eyes at his 'gesture of kindness', "I'll live, but you owe me." A smile tugged at my lips.

"Like what Nessie," Jacob asked as he helped me off the ground and into his house.

Jake's house looks like it has gotten smaller since my last visit. He looks out of place here, too big, too -Godzilla-ish. We both padded across the plush white carpet to his couch and flopped onto it, or he flopped onto it and I stood looking for a place to squeeze myself into.

In the past, his couch was not a problem but we have both grown and the couch has not. Jake saw what I was doing, so he laid horizontally and motioned for me to lay next to him.

"Is this why we rushed over so fast? To lay on your sofa?" I ignored his question and lay down beside him.

He immediately wrapped his strong arms around me, His side enveloping me. This feels weird but strangely right. He had never done it before. I let myself get lost in his sent, so delicious-

"What am I thinking? Jacob is a brother nothing more. I-I don't like him, do I? No that would be bad." I thought.

All traces of my anger from earlier vanished when he whispered my name into my hair. It was the most beautiful noise I had ever heard. "Yes" Jake nudged at my earlobe with his nose.

Chills shot through my body like electricity. He shouldn't have this kind of effect on me. I'm losing focus, I must not like him this way, and it's for my own good. I know he does not like me, but why would he do this.

"I have a surprise for tonight" he mumbled, his hand now in my hair playing with a curl.

His voice sounded heavenly. I wonder what has happened to Jacob. Now that I think of it, he had been acting weird ever since my parents left. Strange.

"Ok-okay Jake." was all I could get out of my mouth with out hyperventilating all over him. Looking up at his face I noticed something new. His eyes had flecks of gold in them. They were beautiful, so unlike the rest of the packs'. They all had brown eyes, but theirs were flat looking, just brown. His had dept and I felt myself slipping into them. I was at the point of no return. I realized right then my feelings for Jake had changed.

"Take a nap because you're not going to get any sleep tonight," he whispered. My heart skipped a beat. All I could do was nod a yes to him. I looked into his eyes one last time and closed my eyes. He sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**yay chapter 5 this is exciting!!!! i got inspired to write more from all yall's lovely reveiws!!!! this chapter is pretty good if i may say so myself because *drum roll* i had a beta yay! special thanks to LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of twilight or its characters *deep sigh***

**PLEASE COMMENT THANKS ABUNCH!!!!**

I woke up to the sound of nothing. Odd. Usually after taking naps at Jacob's house, I'd wake up to him either watching football or eating.

I sat up, knocking a blanket to the ground, and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that the front door was open. Judging by the dark hues of pink and orange coming through the door, I would say it was around twilight. How long had I slept for?

I thought back to earlier today, and felt a small smile creeping across my face. Jacob. He was acting weird today, but it was a good weird. It was as if he was trying to tell me something, the way he played with my hair and whispered into my ear. It reminded me of my mom and dad when they flirted with each other. Oh my God, was Jacob flirting with me?

_Thump._ My heart skipped a beat. Speaking of Jacob, where did he go? I remembered that when I'd fallen asleep, he was lying next to me. Panic started to set in. I was alone.

I threw my feet over the side of the couch and stood up. Looking around again, I noticed a memo pad on the table in the kitchen. I sprinted the short distance between the where I was and where the table was, and grabbed for the pad. There was a note written on it in Jake's awful handwriting.

"Nessie, I've gone for a run. Hopefully you are still asleep when I get back. I didn't want to wake you up; you looked like a beautiful angel while you sleep. Alice put a bag of clothes in my closet if you want to change. She said she wanted you to have 'the right outfit' for tonight. Be back soon, Jake."

Since he was out, I thought I would take this time to refresh myself. I padded through the living room towards Jake's room. It was dark in there. As soon as I stepped inside, I was bombarded with his scent. It smelt heavenly. I felt along the side of the wall for the light switch, and turned the lights on. The messy bed and the color of the blue walls brought back memories of sleepovers we have had before.

I now opened up Jake's small closet and found the bag that Alice left me. It was in the bottom left corner of his closet. I dropped to my knees and pulled the bag out. The big pink bag had something on it written in French, or maybe Italian. I opened it up and found a dress wrapped in tissue paper. Why did Alice think I needed a dress for every occasion? I scooped up the dress and the bag and headed for the bathroom.

Once there, I dug through the bag again. This time, I found a small, black strapless bra and matching panties.

"What the heck, Alice?" I questioned so she could hear from the main house.

The only answer I got was a high pitch giggle.

I quickly slipped out of my clothes and exchanged them for the new ones Alice gave me. The dress was gorgeous on me. It was a beautiful shade of royal blue. Alice figured out last year that dark blue set my pale skin off the best. The dress was simple but elegant; strapless and tea-length.

I spun around a couple times in front of the mirror to get the full effect of the dress.

"Thanks Alice! I absolutely love it," I yelled to her again.

"I knew you would sweetie," she called back.

I heard the front door close. Jacob must be back from his run. I ran my hands through my long curly hair a couple of times to get the knots out. Thank goodness for being half vampire; I have easy to manage hair.

"Ness, are you up?" Jacob called through the house.

"Yeah! I'm in the bathroom getting ready," I called back.

I gave my reflection one last look in the mirror and walk out to meet him.

"Wow," was all he could say when I stepped out into the living room.

Jake was sitting on the couch watching TV. Alice must have gotten him some new clothes too. He was wearing a button down black shirt with a new pair of jeans. He looked hot.

"So how do I look?" I asked while crossing over to sit next to him on the couch.

"Amazing," he said.

"Is it too much," I questioned.

"N-n-n-o," he stammered.

Wow, he was acting like a monosyllabic caveman.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked him.

Jake grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Looking deep into my eyes he answered, "It's a surprise."

_Thump. _My heart skipped another beat and a smile crept onto my face. This made him smile and blush too.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked.

He shook his head as if he was snapping out of a trance and whispered, "Now."

With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Wait, Jake, I need to grab some shoes."

"Fine."

I ran back into his room and found a pair of strappy silver stilettos in the back of his closet. "I hope these weren't for Jacob," I thought aloud as I strapped them to my feet.

Quickly, I grabbed my purse and headed back to the living room where Jacob was waiting for me.

"Ready."

Jake grabbed my hand again and pulled me out the door and towards his car. Last year Rosalie had gotten mad at Jake and ripped his VW Rabbit to shreds. Emmett felt bad for Jacob, so he bought him a new BMW M6 convertible.

Now outside his car, he opened the door for me to get in. I slid smoothly onto the black leather seats as he closed the door and sprinted around the car to the driver's side. He jumped in and looked at me with his big goofy smile. This caused me to giggle and smile back.

The engine came to life as he turned the key. He then whispered, "You're going to love it."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

﻿**HEYY!!! ITS MANDI! sorry its been so long. i blame my computer and my brain. I had horrible writers block. **

**if yall have any suggestions or comments please feel free to say them!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of the characters...but in my mind i own Jacob.....mmmwwwahahaa jk**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH Llamas Will Rule THe World!! sorry bout my mistakes...Im hitting my head against the desk right now. next time ill look over it better you are an amazing beta!!!**

* * *

Now outside his car, he opened the door for me to get in. I slid smoothly onto the black leather seat as he closed the door and sprinted around the car to the driver's side. He jumped in and looked at me with his big goofy smile, which made me giggle and smile back.

The engine came to life as he turned the key. He then turned to me and whispered, "You're going to love it."

I started wondering what exactly I would be loving, but quickly pushed the thought out of my mind while Jake turned on the air conditioning. It came on full blast, and the sweet woodsy smell that I came to know as Jacob's sent was tossed around his car. It smelt good. Jacob backed out of the driveway and whipped the car onto the main road, speeding the whole time.

"My God, Jake, slow the heck down!" I breathed.

I was used to the fast driving of my father, but this was insane. I looked past his hands on the wheel to see the speedometer.

"Jake we're going way too fast!"

It read 120 miles per hour. That's crazy! I think I take after my mother; if it was up to me we would be going at least 100 miles per hour slower.

"Chill out, Ness. You're starting to sound like your mom." He laughed in a way that reminded me of a lumberjack. Loud and deep.

"What's the hurry, Jake?" I asked. "I don't even know where we're going."

Another think I have in common with my mom; the lack of enthusiasm when it comes to surprises. Jacob took his eyes off the road and smiled at me, taking my breath away in the process.

"It's a surprise. I'm not telling you, but I know you're going to love it." Jacob said.

He passed a single sign on the side of the road that said 'dead end'.

"Umm...Jacob? There's nothing down here," I said.

He slowed the car down and turned it off.

"I know that, Ness. Here comes the fun part."

Before I had the chance to contemplate his meaning of the word fun, I was being lifted out of my seat by two toned and tanned arms.

He paused for a moment with me in his arms and then whispered, "Ready?"

Looking up into his big brown eyes, I whispered back, "But I'm already happy like this."

Jacobs eyes glazed over as if he was in another world.

"Jake?"

He snapped back to the present, shook his shaggy brown hair, and shuddered. He looked down at me with the weirdest expression on his face.

"Welcome back, Jake. Did you have a nice time in Narnia?" I asked.

A while ago, Jacob and I watched The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe together, and he made a comment about how he wanted to go to Narnia. Of course, in response to that I smacked him in the face with a pillow that was laying on the couch. I figured that when he stared off into space like he sometimes does, that he must be going to Narnia.

"Sure did, Nessie," he joked, still looking upset about something, "Are you ready?"

"Jake, you already asked me that, and still the answer is that I'm already happy just being here in your arms."

Jacob set me down softly on the ground so that I was standing in front of him.

"Don't tempt me, Ness," he warned, his voice sounding husky.

He clicked the button on his keys to lock the car doors and set the alarm.

"Where are we going now?" I asked in a playful tone.

He smiled and pointed into the trees. "That away!"

He put his keys into his pocket and grabbed my hand, slightly pulling me towards the trees. It was dark when we entered the forest. I could hear the wildlife around us; crickets chirping and the sound of wing. My guess was that it was an owl.

We hiked for a while, heading north. The whole time, both Jake and I were quiet. The only noises disturbing nature were our uneven breathing and the sound of leaves crunching under our shoes. I would rather be wearing my converse; these heels were insane. Every hundred yards, a heel would sink into the ground. Jake, smiling, would kneel down and pull it out for me.

Finally, the forest started to thin. I thought I was going to see the big surprise now, but nope. Jake wouldn't have any of that.

"Nessie, stop for a second," Jacob said as he reached into his pocket and started fishing around for something.

He pulled out a small rectangular piece of cloth.

"What's that for?" I wondered aloud.

Jacob smiled one of his famous, but secret smiles. It was famous to me, but secret to everyone else. This smile was meant to be seen by me and no one else, and that's how I liked it.

"It's for you. It's a blindfold." He laughed.

"Great," I thought, "he's going to blindfold me."

He came close to me, so that our bodies were touching, and slipped the blindfold over my eyes. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, and it caused a chill to run down my spine.

"Sorry Ness, but you're a vampire...well a half vampire anyway, and I know you can see in the dark. This is so you won't be able to see it until we get there," he whispered in my ear, sending another chill down my spine.

I reached behind me for his big hand, and he gladly let me have it. I wanted to repay him for the blindfold, so I sent him images of how mad I was at him. Images of me kneeing him. Images of him tripping on a root in the forest. I probably took it too far, but I wanted him to know I was serious.

"Ness, suck it up," he laughed. "Just deal with the blindfold. We don't have far to go, and it's worth it."

I stopped the harsh attack on him and smiled.

"It better be," I said, half pouting, half giggling.

He swept me off my feet, literally. I clung to his body while he carried me underneath the big trees. His heart was beating so fast; it was full of excitement. The sound of it was beautiful and I never wanted to forget it. Something was whispering in the back of my mind, telling me I would hear this sound again.

I could smell the salt in the air. We were somewhere near a beach. Jacob set me down and grabbed my hand.

"Only a couple of meters left," he said excitedly.

Knowing that I was as clumsy as my mother was when she was human, I felt anxious about walking with my vision impaired.

"Jacob...I don't know if I can..." I said with uncertainty.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Yes," I breathed.

He led me down a dirt path with roots coving it. A couple times, he had to pick me up by the waist and lift me over the roots.

I could smell wood burning and salty air dancing around it. Jacob stopped moving and stood beside me.

"We're here," he whispered.

His hand reached to the back of my head and gently untied the blindfold. He let it drop to the ground and blushed.

"I hope you like it," he said.

"Jake...." I was searching for words. Nothing was able to describe how I felt.

I slowly lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek. This was the only way to show him how I felt. I filled his mind with images for the second time tonight, but this time they were full of warmth.

"I love it."


End file.
